The present invention relates to catheters for performing medical and surgical procedures inside cavities of a mammalian body. Specifically, the invention relates to a structure and method for arranging lumens in a catheter that are configured for transporting surgical devices and fluids required for performing a procedure at the distal end of the catheter.
Multi-lumen catheters have come into widespread use for conducting procedures inside cavities of the body. As a result, some catheters known in the art may have four lumens or more, providing for the transportation of liquids up and down the catheter, for one or more guide wires, and for a surgical device such as a rotating drill, or cutting element. Each lumen occupies space, and causes the catheter to assume an ever larger outside dimension. This is disadvantageous, especially at the distal end of the catheter where body lumens may be narrow.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a catheter that makes more efficient use of lumens that extend over the length of the catheter. This invention addresses these, and other needs.